Two
by SecretB830
Summary: Peridot, the socially awkward nerd. Lapis, the owner of a thriving downtown bar. When these two meet can love open up in both of their worlds? First story. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N** : This is my first story, so criticism is accepted and appreciated. Story could end up begin quick and simple, or short and long depending on the direction it takes. If any of you want to add any feedback, or anything to happen as well I will love to hear from you guys. And sorry not edited by anyone, so if you guys catch anything just let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can.

* * *

Peridot sits in her dark apartment, the only light illuminating the home is the blondes laptop's screen. Her light green eyes scan along the screen, in complete focus, body unmoving from the dark tattered swivel chair. A noise begins playing over in the ears of the girl, over and over the tone was replying, a slight jingle she picked up that was her ringtone, and the annoyance begins setting in. "FUCK!" Jumping up, pushing the swivel chair off to the side, a loud beeping starts from her laptop now, on top of the already annoying phone jingle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" She whispers to herself, quickly typing onto the computer, any normal onlooker confused to whatever is happening to the hacker. She huffs after a long while, both the sounds stopping, the quietness back to the usually silent house.

Sighing Peridot begins pushing around the loose papers of her cluttered desk searching for her cellphone. She knows it couldn't have been anyone but Steven. Steven being one of her closest friends, and the only one that would have the need to call her so many times in a row. And so many it was indeed, looking at the screen there had been a total of twelve missed calls, and three voicemails. Ignoring the voicemails she just goes straight to calling Steven, his last call only being five minutes ago, he must still be somewhat near his phone.

Three rings later and there was an answer, "Perriii!" Steven draws out her nickname, his loud voice almost drowned out by the loud noises in the background. "Me and the rest of The Gems are at my friends bar downtown, you gotta come by!"

Steven had many friends outside of their friend group 'The Gems', the group however not allowing in many others into the group, because all of the five were so close to each other. Steven was really the only one that interact with others being the most social in the group. That is not saying anyone did not talk or have any other friends, they did. However, they would just never be brought up, excluding the blonde. She was the only one that really only had the group, being the most socially awkward in the group it was extremely difficult for her to make other friends.

"A bar?" Peridot questioned, in her signature nasally voice, "Since when has anyone but Amythest and you been going to those?"

"Well," A door slammed on the other side of the phone indicating the youngest in the group step away to the noise to explain. "I came by to pick up Ame from work not so long ago, and when I was waiting for her I met the owner of the bar Lapis, and she told us to come by the bar sometime and hang for a bit more often, because she always hears about us from Ame. And-" He goes on but the blonde drowns him out thinking about going to the bar, she isn't much of a people person. Or places with loud noises. Or alcohol. But hell Pearl is there to right now and she doesn't much care for those things either, she probably did it for Steven. Peridot doesn't care much to go, but due to the little mistake earlier it would be nice to get out of the apartment for a bit.

She cuts him off, "STEVEN!" It silences him, she can picture his shocked face of the other side of the phone, " I will go." With that she hung up, already knowing where the bar is due to picking up Amythest many times before. The bar, was really called 'The Bar' no lie, so this owner Lapis does not sound like much of a creative person. They were probably in their thirties, and didn't have much of a creative side anymore. She chuckled thinking of a thirty year old hanging out with the young adult crew, 'The Gems'.

"Mid-Life crisis," She kept laughing as she looked around her room for clothes. Her floor was mess full of dirty clothes, her closet near empty besides pajamas, hoodies, and one decent outfit. Being a pair of worn black joggers, a dark green flannel, and a white shirt more on the very light gray side. She grabs it and throws them on, slipping on a pair of green vans, grabbing her keys and heading out.

* * *

The Bar was more packed than it usually was on a Thursday night, so much so that Lapis regrets not calling in another of her employees, rather than just Jenny. But it was slowing down a little so she could get back to the group she invited the week prior, all the working men and women leaving early to get back to their families or just prepare for another day of work. She was sure Jenny could handle the rest of The Bar for the night once it was fully slowed down.

"I'm going to check out and hang for the rest of the night, you got the place?" The blue haired girl asked her slightly younger employee.

"You know I do Lapis girl," Jenny waved at her going to pour a regular at the front of the bar a drink. Lapis smiled slightly and walked off, to sit with Steven and his friends. Lapis was not one to have friends, she just likes to get close to a group, be extra nice and make them regulars at The Bar. And from the look of this group it seems like they all have a head on their shoulders as well, according to her bouncer, and the interaction she had with Steven.

She walks through the crowd over to the corner table the group was sitting at with 5 beers on a tray, on her this one time. Once there the blue haired girl smiled and hands out beer to each one of the group members, taking her own and popping off the top. "Hey, hey Laz bringing out the beers!" Amethyst is the first to speak, taking a large swing of the beer, a large burp after, a large laugh given by Steven.

Wiping his eyes, Steven decides to properly introduce the other two, "Lapis, this is Pearl, and Garnet." He indicated through pointed that the tall and slim, platinum haired girl, with an unusually long nose however able to keep an elegance around her to be Pearl. The other one he introduced Garnet was a large stoic women, eyes covered by dark large glasses, however gave a warm smile when she was introduced. "And of course, you already know about Amethyst here," He gestures smiling, Amethyst giving a salute to her boss laughing. "OH- and there is Peridot right now!" Lapis follows Stevens gaze, curiosity piquing her interest never having heard the name Peridot from Amethyst.

The blue haired girl felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes scanning along the girl's features. She was short, maybe only around 5 feet, wearing baggy clothing, yet not to baggy, still obvious of the girl having a petite frame. She had freckles scattered all over her nose and cheeks, a strong contrast to her pale face, green eyes that had a sparkle of adventure in them, hair a yellow blonde, pulled back by an elastic hair band. She was the definition of adorable. Lapis shook her head, she couldn't think like that. Hell she doesn't even know who the girl is, she could be a complete prude for all she knew.

The blonde walks over and slides into the booth across from Lapis, next to Amethyst looking uttered dumbfounded. "Whoa, you aren't in a mid-life crisis." Everyone at the table laughs, even Lapis as she looks through squinting eyes at the now blushing blonde.

Maybe she could get used to this group of people.


End file.
